


Rescue Me

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Rescue Me

The rain pelted down as I drove through the backroads towards my house. My high beams illuminated the huge droplets as I inched along, doing my best to avoid the potholes that I knew littered the area.

A lightning bolt cracked across the sky and momentarily lit up the countryside. I loved living out here; some people found the isolation unnerving or just plain frightening, but I enjoyed the peace and the solitude. I was looking forward to curling up on my couch with my cats and a cup of tea, turning on my Pandora, and just watching the storm for awhile before bed.

I had driven another few miles when I saw the flashing hazard lights of another car. I paused for a moment, weighing my options; as I drew closer, I could see a man standing by the vehicle, waving his hands frantically.

I pulled off and grabbed my handgun out of my purse, tucking it carefully into my back waistband before picking up my cell phone. I opened my glove compartment and fished out a flashlight before yanking the hood of my raincoat up and getting out of the car.

“Are you all right?” I called.

“No, I’m – my bloody car’s blown two tires,” the man replied in clipped British syllables. He drew a little closer and I ran my fingers reassuringly over the gun under my coat, soothing my nerves in case this was some sort of ruse. I’d watched enough  _Criminal Minds_ to know where this could go. “And I can’t get a damn signal on my phone out here.”

I clicked on the flashlight and shone it at him; he winced and stepped back, shielding his eyes.

“What brings you all the way out here?”

“I got lost,” he said sheepishly. “And it wasn’t a big deal, I wanted to see a bit of the country anyway, but then this storm came up out of nowhere and my tires blew. Could you help me?”

I moved the light over to his car. It was a black luxury coupe, and I could clearly see that the two tires on the passenger side were completely destroyed.

“Jesus. You’re lucky you managed to stay on the road,” I said sympathetically. “I have AAA. I could call someone – ”

“Oh, God, yes, you have no idea how much I’d – ”

“But listen,” I said. “They’re not going to be here until tomorrow morning. I know them. The nearest service station’s about thirty miles away, and to be honest, AAA doesn’t care too much about motorists who get themselves stranded in the literal middle of nowhere.”

His face sagged. “Fuck. Well, it’s… it’s fine. I can spend the night in my car, it’s not a big deal. Would you still call them for me?”

“Of course,” I replied. “I’m going to get in my car and call them so my phone doesn’t get wet. Maybe you want to do the same?”

“Right.”

I climbed in and locked my doors before dialing the number. I gave them the information but then realized I didn’t know anything about the man I was rescuing. I jumped back out and ran over, and knocked on his window.

He got out. “What is it?”

“Can you give them your information?”

He went to grasp my phone. “Hello? Hello, yes, my name is Tom, Tom Hiddleston, my phone number is…”

I shivered as I stood there, every now and then looking up and down the road – a fruitless endeavor, I knew, as cars rarely traveled this route. He was damn lucky I’d come along, now that I thought about it.

“Right then. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you.” He hung up and handed me the phone. I suddenly noticed that he was in an absolutely sodden sweatshirt and jeans, and that his boots were no match for the near-river the road was rapidly becoming. He was shivering uncontrollably and he wrapped his arms around his body tightly. “Okay, look, I really appreciate it – could you just write down your name and number so I can pay you back if they charge you for this?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” I replied. “Just stay safe, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” He climbed back into his car and I headed back to mine.

I started the engine and thought for a moment. Well, he’d had his opportunity, and he hadn’t tried to rape, abduct, and/or kill me, so he seemed like a decent enough guy. Having slept in my share of cars (albeit not cars with heated leather seats), I knew it would be a shitty night for him, and I turned the idea over in my head.

_You’ve done all you have to do. You’ve done your Good Samaritan work for the day._

_The Good Samaritan put the traveler up in a hotel_ , my conscience chimed in.

_Fuck off. He’s a strange man. You don’t invite strange men into your house._

_Then drive him to a motel. No one should be sleeping in their car in this weather. And you know this road floods pretty badly… he might wind up stranded._

I exhaled sharply and got out of my car. I knocked on his window again and he stepped back out.

“Problem?” he asked.

“You’re going to come with me,” I replied tersely.

He scrunched up his nose in confusion. A part of me wholly separate from my head suddenly chimed into my internal dialogue.  _Hey… he’s fucking hot._

“What – why?”

“Because this road floods, that’s why,” I said. “I honestly don’t feel comfortable leaving you out here, so I’m going to bring you to my house.”

 _What the fuck happened to a motel?_ my better judgment hissed.

“I – are you sure? You… I mean, you don’t know me. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know I don’t. I want to.”

“You trust a strange man to stay at your house?”

I looked at him and saw he was smiling mischievously, and I rolled my eyes. “Yeah. Well, a stranger who makes a comment like that to draw my attention to the fact doesn’t strike me as the type who’d make any false moves. Plus,” I said, turning back to my car and beckoning him to follow me, “I’m a country girl, and I have quite a collection of guns. You should probably be more scared of me than I am of you.”

I got into my car and waited for him to follow. Finally my passenger door swung open and he folded himself in. It was when his head bumped the car’s ceiling that I realized just how tall he was.

“Here,” I said, grabbing a blanket from the back seat. “Warm yourself up. You must be chilly.”

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully.

“I only live about two miles up the road here,” I said as I pushed the car into gear. We were quiet as we chugged up the hill, the rain still coming down in gales as I expertly avoided each pothole.

Lightning once again lit up the sky, and the thunder followed close enough that I knew the storm was only going to worsen.

I turned into my driveway and pulled right up to the garage.

“You’re not allergic to cats, are you?” I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt.

He smiled.  _Damn_.  _Really fucking hot._  “Not at all.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

We both exited the car and made a run for the front door. I reached the awning first, key in hand, and quickly unlocked and pushed the door open. He followed behind and stopped on the mat.

I looked up as I stripped off my jacket. “You can come in.”

He looked at my floor. “I don’t want to drip on everything.”

I laughed. “Nah, you’re fine. I’m not that kind of girl. It’s hardwood. Easy to clean. I might have some clothes for you, if you want to change.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t live alone?”

“I didn’t say that. Come with me.”

We traipsed upstairs to the guest room and I opened the closet. Flannel shirts, t-shirts, jeans, and sweatpants were hung up neatly and I gestured to him. “Take your pick.”

He smirked. “So you rescue men in distress pretty often, then, do you?”

I just gave him a small smile. “I’ll let you change. You can sleep in here, or you can stay on the couch downstairs – it’s up to you.”

“I’ll be back down in a minute. I’d like to learn more about my new hero, if that’s okay.” He dropped me a wink and I couldn’t help the blush that tinged my cheeks before I closed the door behind me and headed to my own room.

I locked the door and stripped off my soaked clothes. I combed my hair out before removing my bra and panties and throwing on an oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants. My handgun rested on my dresser; if he tried anything, I had more scattered throughout the house – I wasn’t kidding when I said I was a gun girl – so I left it where it was and plodded back downstairs.

I flipped on the TV and curled up on the couch with my cat.

Tom walked downstairs in a t-shirt that was just a tiny bit too tight, sweatpants, and bare feet. I allowed myself a moment to appreciate the taut muscles of his pecs before I slid my eyes back to the TV.

“Who’s this?” he asked as he sat down on the couch. My tabby sat up and stared at him, green eyes narrowed at this stranger.

“This is Milton.”

He snorted. “That’s an outstanding name for a cat.”

I shrugged. “He came with it. He doesn’t answer to anything else.”

“Hey, Milton.” Tom held out his hand and, to my surprise, my perpetually suspicious cat went right up to him and head-butted his hand. “He’s quite friendly, isn’t he?”

“Actually, not really. This is pretty unusual.”

“Is he your only one?”

I smirked. “Nah, I’ve got two more. Jimmy and Chrissy are brother and sister, they usually hang out and play in the basement. You have any pets?”

“No. I wish I did, but I’m away from home too much, I’d feel awful leaving them so often.”

I nodded. “They are a responsibility.”

“So.” Tom’s eyes were curious. “Like I said… based on the clothes upstairs, you make it a habit to rescue strange men out here in the middle of nowhere?”

“The clothes belonged to my husband,” I said tonelessly. “He died a few years ago.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I must sound like an utterly insensitive arse.”

I turned and smiled. “You didn’t know. It’s okay.”

“How long were you married?”

“Two years.”

“No kids?”

“… no.”

We were quiet for a minute.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” I asked, breaking the tense silence.

“Er… tea?”

“What kind?” I headed towards my little kitchen and I heard the squeak of the sofa as he got up to follow me. “I have Earl Grey, Irish breakfast, Darjeeling, green tea…”

“Earl Grey would be lovely, thank you.”

He sat at the table, picking at his fingernails anxiously as I puttered around the stove.

“Again I… want to apologize,” he said. “I can’t believe I managed to make such a fool of myself when you’ve been nothing but kind to me.”

I smiled at him. “Please, there’s no need to apologize. You didn’t know. I don’t mind.”

He nodded. “So, er… what do you do for a living? It seems so isolated out here… do you have to travel far?”

“Only to my office, which is in the basement,” I grinned. “I’m a writer.”

“Oh, wonderful. What sort of writing do you do?”

“I write novels. Occasionally a short story for a magazine or a collection, but mostly novels. Romance novels,” I added, just as he opened his mouth again. “Probably nothing you’ve read.”

He smiled. Dear God, I couldn’t get over how attractive this man was. The British accent wasn’t helping things, either. “Don’t make assumptions, darling. I enjoy a fun bodice-ripping read as much as the next man.”

I nodded. “So not at all.”

He laughed, a unique little  _ehehehe_ that somehow made him even sexier.  _Goddamnit_. “Not true. Actually, I sometimes pick up romance novels in the airport. I’m one of those people who always has to have a book in his hand, and sometimes I don’t much care what book it is. I just love reading. Gets me out of my own head for awhile.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yes, thank you.”

I bought him the condiments and his tea, and he expertly measured out what he wanted as I sipped mine.

“So what do you do?”

“I’m an actor.”

I nodded. “Anything I’d have seen?”

“A few miniseries, some smaller films. I got a big break recently, though – I found out I’m going to be in one of the Marvel movies.”

“Oh, that’s great,” I nodded. “Comics aren’t really my thing but I can see where that would be a pretty big deal for you. Congrats.”

“Thank you.”

We sipped our tea as the rain pounded on the roof. He closed his eyes and let out a small groan of pleasure as he drank, and I found myself staring at the veins in his hands.

“It’s been a long time for me,” I blurted out suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes. “Sorry?”

“I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head in wonderment that I’d actually said that out loud.

“No, wait, what are you talking about?”

I sighed. “I was just thinking… honestly, I don’t have people over much. Definitely not men. It’s been awhile since… well, anyway, I don’t know why I said that.” I was mortified at my inappropriate outburst and immediately got up.

“Wait. Hang on.” I felt a rough, callused hand reach out and touch mine, and I closed my eyes and shivered at the contact.

He stood up and stepped close to me. “Wow. If that’s how you react when I touch your hand… what would happen if I touched you here?”

He ran a finger down my cheek, over my neck, and I gasped and shuddered again, embarrassed at my own hypersensitivity.

“It’s really been that long?”

“Yes,” I whispered. “Years. Not since my husband…”

He nodded quietly. “Do you want to… break that streak?”

I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me darkly, his tongue running over his chapped lips. I shook my head yes.

“Are you sure?” His voice seemed to have dropped an octave and I felt electricity crackle through my veins.

“Only if you are,” I replied shakily. “I… you’re so gorgeous, I couldn’t help… I…”

His mouth closed over mine, effectively ending my stuttering imbecilities. The warm wetness of his tongue dragging across my lower lip had my eyes rolling back as I dug my nails into his waist and melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, turning his head as our tongues danced together frantically.

He pulled away for a moment, leaning his forehead against mine. “I’m sorry. This is escalating pretty quickly… we barely know each other.”

“I know,” I said. My hands crept up his chest to his neck and I let my fingernails scrape softly against the sensitive skin there. “I want you, though. It just feels… I don’t know. I feel something when I look at you, something I haven’t felt for a long time.”

His breathing was labored and he brushed his lips over my eyes.

“Plus my cat seems to like you,” I whispered, and he laughed out loud.

“I like him… but he’s not the only one I like,” he replied.

“… do you want me?” I asked shakily.

He tightened his grip on my hips. “Yes. I want you.”

I took his hand, well aware that this was complete and utter insanity, and I led him up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind him and then, with a strength I didn’t even know I had, I pushed him backwards against the wall, licking and sucking at his neck like my life depended on it. He smelled of cologne, leather, and rain, and the warmth bloomed in my pelvis as I rocked forward, grinding against his strong thigh. I felt him thicken and engorge against me through the fabric of the sweatpants. He gasped and moaned as he pawed at the hem of my sweatshirt, pulling it up so that my breasts were exposed to his greedy fingers. He grasped them with both hands, kneading and pinching while I bit down on his shoulder.

We separated long enough to take our shirts off and I licked a trail up the center of his chest, pausing to kiss and suck at his clavicle. He pushed his hands under my pajama pants and cupped my ass, bare and warm under the fabric; his bruising grip lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, grinding against his pelvic bone as he haltingly walked me to the bed.

He lay me down and stretched himself over me, bracing his arms on the bed while he began to kiss and suck at my own neck. I laughed as his stubble tickled me and then gasped again as his tongue traced up the side of my neck where I was most sensitive. I took the opportunity to push his pants down so that he could kick them off. I pulled myself up on the bed and he climbed over me, his stiff cock brushing against my belly and leaving a wet trail of precum behind. I reached down and stroked him, relishing that long-forgotten feeling of slick, velvety hardness against my fingers, and he began tugging at my pants as well. I lifted my hips and wiggled out of them and he lay against me, still hungrily nipping at my neck while I moved my free hand down to cup his balls. I gave them a gentle tug and he grunted, and I felt one of his big hands dip between my legs to press his thumb against my clit. I gave a delighted squeal and he laughed.

“My God, darling, you are  _fantastic_ ,” he moaned. “Oh my God, you are just…  _ah_ … magnificent… so deliciously responsive…”

“Do it,” I said, smiling at him and biting my lip. “I want you inside me…”

He lined his bulbous, dripping head up at my slit and kissed me hard on the mouth. “You want me inside you?”

“Yes, Tom, please…”

I nibbled his ear as he pressed inside of me slowly.

“You feel amazing… you’re so tight and wet and warm… oh fuck, oh  _fuck!_ ”

“Don’t stop, please… I need you, I need you…” I pulsed my muscles around him and he threw his head back.

“ _Christ_ , you feel incredible, oh my God…”

“You’re so good, Tom… I want all of you, give it all to me…”

“Take it all…”

I cried out as I felt him sheathe himself fully, his balls resting against my entrance. He kissed me again and I scratched my nails down his back as I circled my hips, willing him to move.

“Take me, Tom…”

He began thrusting slowly against me and I gripped his ass, feeling his muscles tense and release as he worked himself in and out of me. “Yes, darling, that’s it… oh fuck, you’re so wet…”

“ _Harder_ , Tom…”

He obeyed, his breathing coming in delicious pants as he pushed into me. I reached down to rub and pinch at my clit.

“Deeper, Tom!” I screamed, arching my back.

He roughly pulled my legs up so that they were resting on his shoulder and then slammed into me. He smiled as he quickened his pace.

“Deep enough for you, darling?” His low, ragged voice nearly sent me over the edge and I frantically rubbed my clit, feeling the tightening deep in my belly that signaled my release.

“ _Yes_ , yes, don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m going to come, don’t stop!”

“Won’t… stop…” His grunts were growing louder and more animalistic as he rammed his cock home within me. He gripped my legs tighter and I could feel the sweat from his brow dripping onto me as his limbs started to shake. “Come for me…”

I felt my body tremble.

“Come for me…”

“Ah…  _ah…_ ”

“ _Come_!” he bellowed, and I shattered beneath him, my body bowing off the bed as my orgasm stole my breath away. His movements became erratic and frantic as my muscles milked his cock, and with a guttural roar, he emptied himself deep inside me, his cock twitching as he painted my insides with thick, white ropes of come.

Spent, he collapsed next to me, and he started laughing. I joined in, filling the room with the breathless, joyous laughter of people who’ve just had an absolutely marvelous fuck.

“God, I’m sorry, I wish I’d lasted longer,” he said, nuzzling my neck as he pulled me close. “Normally I would’ve tried to pull another one out of you before I…”

“No… perfect… it was perfect,” I said. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For that. It was… amazing. Better than I remembered it.” I nestled into his embrace.

“Life’s too short for celibacy,” he mumbled into my skin. “Do you want to nap and go again?”

I giggled. “Yes.”

“Then let’s nap,” he said. “By the way… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For rescuing me earlier.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Your car might be washed away by now,” I snorted.

“Oh, damn, you mean I might have to stay here longer than a night?” He tickled my belly and I squealed. “Wouldn’t that just be a  _terrible_ shame…”


End file.
